Ninja Blaze/Gallery/3
Singing to trouble S4E11 Crusher crying on the mountaintop.png|''Back with the adversary and his goofball...'' S4E11 Pickle cheering Crusher up.png|"Aww, it's okay, Crusher." S4E11 Pickle about to sing again.png|"You know what'll cheer you up? A song!" S4E11 Pickle sings his version of If You're Happy and You Know It.png|♪ If you're happy and you know it, ninja, ninja ♪ ♪ If you're happy and you know it, ninja, ninja ♪ S4E11 Crusher stops Pickle from singing.png|"Whoa, whoawhoa, hang on! Stop!" S4E11 Crusher "That is not how that song goes".png|"Pickle, that is not how that song goes!" S4E11 Pickle "It isn't?".png|"It isn't?" S4E11 Pickle "How does it go?".png|"Huh. Well, then how does it go?" S4E11 Crusher "It goes like this".png|"It goes like this..." S4E11 Crusher singing the right way.png|♪ If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet ♪ S4E11 Pickle "That's the spirit!".png|"Yeah! That's the spirit!" S4E11 Crusher starting to have fun while singing.png|♪ If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet ♪ S4E11 Pickle "Now we're having fun".png|" See? Now we're having fun!" S4E11 Ledge starts to break.png|♪ If you're happy and you know it ♪ ♪ And you really wanna show it ♪ Uh...guys? S4E11 Ledge breaks under Crusher and Pickle.png|♪ If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feeeeeeeeeet! ♪ Uh...guys?!! S4E11 Crusher and Pickle about to fall.png|"Are we still happy?" "Uh-uh..." S4E11 Crusher and Pickle fall down the mountain.png|There they go! S4E11 Crusher and Pickle roll into a snowball.png S4E11 Snowball rolling into the forest.png Bashing snowballs S4E11 Crusher and Pickle screaming in the snowball.png S4E11 Blaze enters the snowy landscape.png S4E11 Blaze shocked to see the snowball.png S4E11 Snowball rolling away.png S4E11 AJ "We gotta catch 'em".png S4E11 Blaze and AJ "Ninjas, ride!" 4.png S4E11 Blaze jumps over the snow hill.png S4E11 Blaze chases the snowball.png S4E11 Snowball up ahead.png S4E11 Snowball bumps the top of a mountain.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ see the falling snowball.png S4E11 Snowball rolling toward Blaze.png S4E11 Blaze "We can't let".png S4E11 Blaze and AJ remembering strong force.png|"The more you speed up, the stronger the force." S4E11 Blaze jumping at the snowball.png S4E11 Snowball smashed into pieces.png S4E11 AJ "You did it, Ninja Blaze".png S4E11 Blaze hears Crusher and Pickle.png S4E11 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle's snowball.png S4E11 Snowball bumps another hilltop.png S4E11 More snowballs rolling down.png S4E11 Let's see how many there are.png S4E11 There are four.png S4E11 Blaze ready for four ninja chops.png S4E11 First chop.png S4E11 Second chop.png S4E11 Third chop.png S4E11 Fourth chop.png S4E11 We smashed 'em.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle up ahead.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle hit another mountaintop.png S4E11 Three snowballs.png S4E11 Blaze ready for three ninja chops.png S4E11 Chop 1.png S4E11 Chop 2.png S4E11 Chop 3.png S4E11 Blaze passed more snowballs.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle bump one more mountaintop.png S4E11 Five snowballs.png S4E11 Blaze ready for five ninja chops.png S4E11 One chop.png S4E11 Two chops.png S4E11 Three chops.png S4E11 Four chops.png S4E11 Five chops.png Saving Crusher and Pickle S4E11 There's one snowball left.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle's snowball up ahead.png S4E11 Snowball is even bigger than before.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle's snowball is huge.png S4E11 Blaze "If we accelerate to our fastest speed yet".png S4E11 AJ announces Blazing Speed.png S4E11 Ninja Blazing Speed.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze requests Blazing Speed.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze saying Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E11 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze hurrying through the snow.png S4E11 Blaze zooming away.png S4E11 Giant snowball looping off a hill.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle fly up to the camera.png S4E11 Blaze reaches the giant snowball.png S4E11 Blaze jumps up to the giant snowball.png S4E11 Blaze about to destroy the giant snowball.png S4E11 Giant snowball gets hit.png S4E11 Piles of snow.png S4E11 Pickle comes out of his snow pile.png|"YAAAAY! Isn't it great, Crusher? Ninja Blaze saved us!" S4E11 Crusher comes out of his snow pile.png|"Ninja who...?" S4E11 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle are safe.png|"Crusher! Pickle!" "Boy, are we glad you two are safe." S4E11 Pickle "We're so thankful".png|"Oh, we're so thankful to you ninjas for saving us." S4E11 Pickle "I'm so happy, I could sing!".png|"Why, I'm so happy, I could...sing!" S4E11 Crusher fed up.png|Ah, forget it. S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes.png|♪ Head, shoulders, ninja toes, ninja toes ♪ ♪ Head, shoulders, ninja toes, ninja toes ♪ S4E11 Blaze "Follow me".png|"Come on, you two. Follow me." S4E11 Blaze leading Crusher and Pickle away.png S4E11 Pickle singing more.png|♪ Eyes and ears and ninja nose ♪ S4E11 Blaze and Crusher leaving and Pickle singing.png|♪ Head, shoulders, ninja toes, ninja toes! ♪ Epilogue: Ninja party! S4E11 Ninjas practice at the dojo.png S4E11 Blackbelt joins the practice.png S4E11 Blackbelt and ninjas strike their poses.png S4E11 Blackbelt hears Blaze's horn.png S4E11 Blackbelt "It sounds like".png S4E11 Ninja Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E11 Blaze returns and kicks a target.png S4E11 Blackbelt "You did it".png S4E11 Blackbelt "You saved Crusher and Pickle".png S4E11 Pickle "The most amazing ninjas that ever ninja'd".png S4E11 Crusher "They were alright".png S4E11 Blaze and Blackbelt happy.png S4E11 Blackbelt "This calls for a celebration".png S4E11 Blackbelt declares a ninja party.png S4E11 Blackbelt laying out plates.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle at the launcher.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle launch fruits.png S4E11 Flying fruits.png S4E11 Blackbelt deflecting the fruits.png S4E11 Fruits landing in baskets.png S4E11 Blackbelt about to toss a cake.png S4E11 Blaze chops the cake into pieces.png S4E11 Cake slices landing on plates.png S4E11 Blackbelt tossing ice cream.png S4E11 Blaze tossing ice cream.png S4E11 AJ adding cherries to the sundaes.png S4E11 Blaze whacks open a piñata.png S4E11 AJ kicks open a piñata.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle catch candy.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ doing their ninja poses.png S4E11 Blackbelt, Crusher and Pickle watching Blaze and AJ.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ doing their final jump.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ strike their final poses.png To return to the Ninja Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries